Puzzles of Love
by PHS Orchid
Summary: It had been eight weeks now. Eight weeks since Sara marched into the hallway, found him talking to Hodges and had kissed him, right then and there. Eight weeks since she left him that horrible, heartbreaking yet sweet letter. Eight weeks.. eight long wee
1. Chapter 1

**Puzzles of love**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Eight long weeks...

**Rated: T**

**Spoilers: **If you haven't watched beyond the early 8th season, I wouldn't recommend reading it. But this story kind of falls behind after 08x07.

**A/N: **I wasn't planning on publishing this, because I didn't think it was good enough. I put it away for a long time and found again it this morning. New idea's almost instantly started popping up, and I decided to continue it. I won't know if it is good or not if no one else reads it, eh?

Enjoy!

1.

She'd never seen him like this.

His eyes were tired and strands of curly grey hair went in every direction, as the complete opposite of what his hair used to be like; perfectly shaped and well taken care of. The dark hollows of his eyes rested on a file in his hands and when he sighed, he looked at least a hundred years old. It hurt Catherine to see him like this. But there was nothing she could do to ease his pain.. nothing _she_ could do..

It had been eight weeks now. Eight weeks since Sara marched into the hallway, found him talking to Hodges and had kissed him, right then and there. Eight weeks since she left him that horrible, heartbreaking yet sweet letter. Eight weeks.. eight long weeks. From the moment Grissom had read the letter, he'd changed. The sparkle that was with him and in his eyes was gone; like someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water onto his inner flame. No one dared to speak, or to ask him how he was. That just wasn't the sort of thing you asked Grissom, that was something everybody in the lab knew. Even Greg was wise enough to shut up this time. Catherine had as well, although she really wanted him to talk about it, as he so clearly suffered from the sudden departure of the love of his life.

He laid dropped the file, put his head in his hands an sighed again.

'You miss her, don't you?' He looked up en blinked. For just a second Catherine thought she saw a glittering of tears in Grissom's eyes, but the moment she thought about it they were gone already. She stared into the harsh, cold face of a man in great pain, while she was leaning against the frame of the door.

'I do..' he mumbled.

'You want to go grab a drink? Talking about it may not help to ease your pain, but it may ease your mind. For all sake just a little.'

He looked at her and gave her a small smile that almost broke her heart – that he had the strength to smile at all..

'Thanks, Cath. But I think I'll just, err..'

'What? Come on, give me an excuse that's worth laughing at.' She looked at him with a stubbornness he knew damn to well and sighed again.

"There's no way I'll get out of it, is there?'

She smiled.

'Nope.'

He shook his head and stood up. He walked towards Catherine and both of them strolled out of his office, heading for a cold drink in the bar around the corner.

'I can't stop thinking..' Grissom started when they were sitting at the bar a good twenty minutes later. It was a small, cozy looking place. The wooden tables with colored chairs gave it a warm look and the few sofa's –also bright colored – made it look more like a student hang-out than a bar. He had gone here before, always in company of a good book, but this time he was accompanied by Catherine and her I-really-want-to-help-you-out-of-your-misery look. Grissom had a glass of scotch in his hand and nipped it absently, while Catherine looked at him with pity. She sat on a bright pink barstool with her legs crossed, while she also had a sip of her drink; ginger ale, she still had to drive.

'What if I wouldn't have been so stupid to deny my every feeling? If we had been together earlier, maybe things wouldn't have gone so far. Maybe then she wouldn't have felt so bad, maybe that way she wouldn't have left..'

'Stop it.' Catherine said. She really wanted to slap him right now.. Grissom looked up from his drink and saw her eyes burning with fury.

'This was not your fault.' She said, 'Even if you would have pounced her the moment you two met, she would have left. Everything just got so bad for her with the kidnapping and her last cases.. she couldn't handle it anymore. Her past haunted her for so long and the past few weeks brought everything back to her. You would have had a hard time dealing with all of that as well.'

'The past catches up with everyone of us..' he murmured and drank the last bit of scotch, before putting his glass back on the bar.

'Look..' Catherine started, but she finally started to realize a pep talk wouldn't get him out of the deep, dark hole he was in at the moment. His heart was broken, and she wasn't the person with a roll of duct tape. Nothing in the world could make him happy now, except Sara. But Catherine knew chances were bigger that she woke up one morning seeing pigs fly in front of her bedroom window, then those of Sara coming back to Vegas in the near future – not to speak of ever.

'And you know what's the worst?' he asked softly. Catherine shook her head. 'Now that I _want_ to fight for her.. now that I _want_ to commit.. You know, if I would get a call right now that my sweet-' He stopped in time; he didn't want to speak to emotionally of Sara in front of Catherine.

'That _Sara_ was in Europe or somewhere, I would take the first flight there. I don't care where she is, all I want right now is to be with her..'

Catherine felt a lump in her throat while she put a hand on his arm.

'Gil, it'll be okay..'

'No it won't.' he said in a harsh tone. He looked up at her and this time Catherine could see him clearly fighting back the tears in his eyes. 'She's gone, Catherine! She's gone and nothing I can do will make her come back to me.'

'Go after her.'

'What?' he looked bewildered at the words she had just spoken, but he understood them crystal clear.

'You heard me, go after her! Look at yourself, you're genetically closer to a car wreck than to any form of human life right now! What have you got to lose? Go, find her, and tell her everything you just told me; every feeling about her that spins around in that head -and heart- of yours.'

She hopped from her barstool en when he did the same, she pulled him in a warm, friendly hug.

'You two belong together.' She whispered as she let him go.

'Thank you, Catherine. You really have been a good friend to me just now.' She gave him a smile and then slapped him on his shoulder.

'C'mon, get your ass in gear! You're wasting time!' Surprisingly, he returned her smile, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and then took off like the Grimm Reaper himself was following him.

--

Sara yawned. She looked at the small clock on her bedside table, which pointed out to her that it was way past bedtime. The book that she was reading before she snoozed off to sleep had fallen from her chest and now lay silently next to the bed. Sara picked it up, put it away and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She ran her tongue across her lips and feeling how dry they were, decided to make herself a nice cup of hot chocolate, after putting on some lip balm.

Waiting for the water to boil, Sara looked around her new apartment. It was smaller then the one she'd had in Vegas, but in it's own way it was quite nice. The colors were a bit brighter than the burgundy she's used in her Vegas apartment; this time it was caramel with soft orange accents. The caramel looked very cozy, especially when an afternoon sun shone on it, and the orange matched her furniture – her couch used to match burgundy, and orange also kind of suited it. She had picked up her things the week after her departure and it was the hardest thing she'd ever done. _No, that's a lie_, she thought.

_The hardest thing was leaving Grissom.._

She didn't want to, but as one thought of Grissom crawled back into her mind, so came another. And another. And another. Sara shook her head and walked back to the little kitchen. She poured the hot water in a cup and mixed it with the other ingredients. Whilst stirring it, she looked around again. With her back against the counter, she faced the window. Under the window, on her desk, stood a pretty little flowerpot and in the pot stood a beautiful orchid. It was the orchid he'd sent her.

_When Sara was standing in her apartment back in Vegas, clearing every cabinet, packing all her bags and checking everything for stuff she might have forgotten, she had left this plant on the counter. She didn't want to take it with her, since the mere sight of it made her cry already. When she opened the door for the cabdriver, the man had looked around._

'_Aren't ya taking tha'withya?' he had asked with a strong southern accent, whilst pointing to the orchid. She had shaken her head._

'_No..' _

'_Too bad, miss. It's a pretty lil' thing!'_

'_It sure is..' She felt her throat swelling while she walked over to the plant and carefully stroke the petals. They were soft, and looked so fragile in the early morning light.. The driver shrugged and took the largest suitcase and another, smaller one. Sara turned around, grabbed her purse and a duffel, and had one last look around the place she'd called "home" for the past years. Then, she walked towards the door and shut it with a firm blow._

_The driver was already pushing her suitcase into the elevator, as Sara changed her mind._

It'll be the only thing to remember Grissom by, why leave it behind like everything else?

'_I forgot something.' She said, and ran across the hall. With one smooth movement she opened her door, and carefully took the orchid in her hands. She sighed out of relief and smiled, happy that she decided to take the plant with her. The plant she loved so dearly, almost as much as she loved the man who had sent it to her._

And now she was standing here. A new apartment, a new life, a new beginning. She tried to smile, but the recollection of Grissom and him not being here with her right now made that impossible. Walking towards the window, she nipped her chocolate again. It tasted nice, sweet. She closed her eyes when she reached the large glass door, which led to her balcony, and took another sip. It reminded her of Grissom.. of the way his lips had tasted..

_Stop it, Sidle._

She shook her head and spoke the words aloud again.

'Stop it!' A deep sigh followed her words as she put her head against the cool surface of the glass. Touching something so cold made her realize how warm her cheeks were. She drank the remaining chocolate from her cup, and then walked back to the bedroom.

As hard as Sara tried, she couldn't fall asleep. She tried a thousand positions, but her bed just suddenly lost it's comfort. With a deep sigh she got up again. She pulled the blanket from the bed and dragged it with her. She walked to the breakfast bar and got the new Science Magazine that was neatly placed on top of a newspaper and some letters. With the magazine and the blanket, she curled up on the couch, wrapping the blanket tightly around her to keep her warm.

Reading scientific magazines or papers always cleared Sara's head. It felt like her thoughts were a total chaos and after reading for a while, the chaos would smooth out into pieces of black silk, each piece containing another thought.

It had the same effect on her now, and her mind was starting to make much sense right now, although the occasional mad thought crossed her mind.

_Why don't you call him? _Was a good example.

Two little voices seemed to start a war inside her head. The first one wanted Sara to call Grissom. The second one tried to speak reason with the other, and said that it was a bad idea.

_Why is it a bad idea? What have you got to lose, you were planning to get married before you left! He won't hang up on you or anything._

That was true. He wouldn't hang up on her. Sara started to wonder more and more. Does he miss me? Does he ever think about me? Would he still.. want to be with me?

_There's only one way to find out.._

She bit her lip.

Then she sighed, shook her head and reached for the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**See chapter one for disclaimer, summary etc.**

_**A/N:** Polygonia Interrogationis _really exists. If you want an image to match the story, just Google the Question Mark butterfly and something'll pop up.

Have fun reading!

2.

Like an overenthusiastic child Grissom had driven home from the bar. The stir of pleasure he had felt was wiped away from him the minute he started thinking beyond his desires to see Sara again.

_What if she doesn't want to see me? She left because she didn't want me to see her deteriorate.. What if she still feels that same way now? _

He let out a long, deep sigh as he walked in little circles in his bedroom.

_Think rationally. She left because she couldn't take it anymore, because of her ghosts. Surely she hasn't buried them in two months, but the change of environment must have helped already.._

'Let's just hope she misses me as much as I miss her.' He muttered to himself as he dialed the number of Sara's cell phone.

Sara's hand lingered above the phone the moment it rang. The sound startled her; as if she had been dreaming and this was her wake up call.

'What the-' she murmured as she grabbed the phone with slightly trembling hands. Her heart screamed the name of the dialer already, but her head couldn't agree until it saw the letters flash up.

'Sara Sidle." She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard an intake of breath on the other side of the line.

'Hello?' she tried. She heard a few more sounds mutter in her ear and then she heard him speak.

'Hi Sara." Sara felt her heart melt against her ribs at those words – and more importantly, at the man who spoke them. She didn't know what to say..

'Hello.' She squeezed out eventually.

Silence.

'How have you, err.."

'Fine, fine. I'm fine. Well, not fine, but better. I'm better. I err..' Then, she suddenly started laughing. As she could almost hear Grissom's eyebrows go up on the other side, she heard him speak hesitantly.

'What is it?'

'It's just so funny' she said when she had calmed down a bit, 'I _always _over talk with you, and I realized I'm doing it again now..'

'That's okay. I like to hear your voice..' He said softly.

Sara smiled at his words.

_He still loves me!_

The ice was now broken. She felt at ease again, talking to him and her heart was – yet again- overflowing with a deep feeling of affection for Grissom.

'So.' She asked him, relaxing back into the warmth of her blanket, 'How's everything back in Vegas?'

'Hmm, want to hear stories from the home front, eh?'

She laughed again.

'Yes, please! How are my friends doing? Nick, and Cath and Warrick? Is Greg still mourning my leave?'

He chuckled and started telling. About Warrick and Nick, and how they all missed her so much. About Catherine, and how she was the one being awfully cool about it - but she'd admitted to Grissom she missed Sara as well. About Greg, who had lost a great deal of his cheerful personality the day after her departure. They'd all suffered from it – but no one as much as Grissom had.

When he was done telling, Sara felt a huge lump in her throat.

'I'm so sorry I left so unexpected..' she whispered, and then she cleared her throat.

'It's okay..' he mused, 'I understand you were having difficulties. You don't have to apologize..'

'No, I do.' She said in a firm tone, 'I never meant to hurt you guys.. especially you, Grissom-'

'Gil!' he interrupted.

'Especially you, _Gil_.But at the time I couldn't find another alternative.'

'Have you found one now?' he asked. Sara heard the hope in his voice and it almost broke her heart to answer.

'No..'

'Oh..'

'Do you miss me?' she asked suddenly. She heard a few sounds on the other side and realized he had dropped something out of his hands.

'I'm sorry. I..I shouldn't have asked you that-'

'I do.'

'What?' Sara asked bewildered.

'I miss you. More then I care to admit..'

'Gil, I..' she started, but he interrupted her again.

'I want.. to see you.'

'Oh, Grissom.. As much as I want that too.. it's not possible..'

'Why not? Why won't you let me comfort you through this tough period? Isn't that what a relationship is about?! For better _and _for worse?' he snapped out.

'I.. I-' She couldn't speak anymore. She had to fight against her tears; tears of pleasure because he still cared, and tears of pain because she hurt him by pushing him away and hurting him hurt her..

_Hold it right there. Do you want to put him through the same thing he put you through for so many years?_

_No, but it's still to early.. Yet I don't want to lose him again.._

That was when she finally found her voice again and spoke.

'Love comforteth like sunshine after rain..' she quoted, and she heard a light chuckle in her ear.

'Shakespeare..'

'I still know my poetry.' She couldn't help it, but she smiled. At the other side she heard him yawn.

'You sound tired. Shouldn't you be asleep?'

'I couldn't sleep.'

She laughed.

'Go! Get to bed, you! I bet you have another shift in a few hours, two possibly, if you're in tough luck.' He sighed and Sara could tell he was disappointed that she wanted to end their conversation.

'Yes boss.' He joked finally. 'Good night, Sara.'

Sara smiled at his joke and thought about just giving him a little something to go to bed with.

'Hey, Grissom?'

'Hmm?'

'Still love you.' She whispered, and then she disconnected.

Grissom wasn't able to sleep that night. He sat up at his desk, thinking and dreaming of Sara. He'd spoken to her just now; she'd even admitted to miss him as much as he missed her and she told him she still loved him. The very familiar feeling of butterflies flying trough his veins slowly crept back to him while he thought of every moment, every laugh, every smile, tear, emotion he'd shared with Sara. He felt like he just had a magnificent ride in his favorite rollercoaster, exhilarated and even happy.

After two hours of strolling down Memorylane, he decided Sara had been right, and he went to bed.

The next evening he sat in the breakroom with a small smile on his face as Greg and Nick walked in. Usually Greg bounced in, but since the whole event eight weeks ago, he apparently had lost his interest in bouncing. Nick just walked besides him, eating a candybar.

'Hey, why are you smiling?' Greg asked Grissom, who looked up at him and raised a brow.

'Does a man need a reason to smile?' Grissom said, annoyed. Greg shrugged. Nick, who looked at both of them with brows raised, asked:

'He does have a point, Griss. You haven't smiled since-' He turned slightly red as he saw the fury flaming up in Grissom's eyes. Nick considered himself lucky when Warrick walked in and headed straight for the coffeepot. He poured himself a cup and then sat down at the table, on Grissom's left, looking curiously at everyone.

'What'd I miss?' he asked, but before anyone could answer, Catherine came in and sat down immediately at Grissom's right, getting straight to the point.

'So, what have we got today?' She looked at Warrick, who sipped his coffee, to Greg, who scratched the behind of his head, to Nick, who's ears had turned red.

'Okay.' She said, leaning back into her chair. 'What's up?'

'Nothing.' Grissom said.

'We caught him smiling and were wondering..' Before Grissom had time to shut him up with one of his curt comments, Catherine already did the job for him.

'If Grissom wants to smile, he smiles. It's none of our business why, so can we please get to work now?' She smiled at them, so her words wouldn't sound so sharp. It worked, because they smiled back at her and then all looked at Grissom, who shot a 'thank you'-glance at Catherine.

He handed out their cases and got to work as soon as he could, not wanting to explain to Catherine what he hadn't want to explain to Nick and Greg as well.

Another week passed and he started to miss Sara again. He came home to an empty house every day, wishing she would be there again sometime soon. Just as he wanted to call her again one night, just so that he could hear her voice again for a short while, she surprised him.

A small package was waiting for him on his desk. There was no note, no name and no address on the box besides his own, and he wondered what it was en who it was from. He recognized the handwriting, and the minute he opened it he knew. Inside the box was a cocoon. Grissom carefully took it out of the box and studied it more closely. He looked around, searched one of his shelves where he still had an empty terrarium from one of his previous cocoons, and put this one in there. He looked at it and smiled.

'Hello?'

'Did you put the cocoon in my office ?' Grissom asked. She recognized his voice and smiled. It made her remember the time he'd asked her that before.

'_Sara!' Grissom shouted her name through the hallway. She looked around, surprised._

'_Hey, you're back!'_

'_Yeah!' She suddenly realized she smelled to high heavens and didn't want him to be appalled by it, so she started to back away and excuse herself._

'_I, err, I've been at a, err..'_

'_Garbage dump?' __he finished her sentence. He had a frown, but there was a twinkle in his eyes and a half smile played on his lips._

'_Yeah.. It's so obvious, isn't it..' She giggled a bit nervous and couldn't keep her eyes off him.. 'Nice, err.. you look good.'_

_She was still backing away. Or he didn't notice, or he just didn't care._

'_Did you put the cocoon in my office?' he asked._

'_Cool, dry, not a lot of light.. seemed like the right place for it.'_

'_I think you're going to be surprised when it hatches.' His eyes were dark and he looked at her with a certain passion in his eyes. It almost made her blush._

'_I have no doubt.' Sara answered. When she met his intense look again, she decided she had to get away now, or else.._

'_I'm going to, err, clean up now.' She walked away._

'_I'll see you later?' he shouted after her. She turned around and smiled._

'_Yeah, you will.' _

Sara decided she would answer the same thing she had then; see if he remembered it too.

'Cool, dry, not a lot of light.. It seemed like the right place for it.' She heard a laugh on the other side of the line and smiled. He remembered as well.

'You're not very creative, Sara.'

'On the contrary, I am! You'll be surprised when it hatches.' She quoted.

'I have no doubt.' He quoted her back. 'So how are things?'

'Fine. I have a new pet, actually.'

'A spider?' he asked hopefully, but he already knew the answer when she laughed.

'No. A cat. I missed having an animal around, since Hank was yours..'

'Oh, yeah. Well, that's nice. What's his name?'

'Griss.' She heard him laugh.

'And to what do I owe that honour?'

'Well, he's silver-grey with black accents, and that immediately reminded me of you. So I named him Griss. You just pronounce it the same, though. It's spelled g-r-e-y-s.' She heard him laugh again.

'Well.. can I see him sometime?'

'I'll send you pictures.' She heard him sigh and realized he was aiming for a visit. But he had no idea it wouldn't take so long anymore.. she missed him so awfully! But she figured pushing it wasn't good, so she had picked a very special gift for him. When it would hatch, it would bring him a step closer to her.

'I'm going to go to bed now.' He said.

'Yeah, me too.'

'Who is this, and what have you done to Sara?' he joked. 'Sara never sleeps.'

'I do now.' They both laughed.

'Goodbye Sara.. I love you.'

'I love you too.' She said, and hung up with a big grin on her face. Greys jumped on her lap and meowed.

'Hey you..' she said, scratching the big cat behind his ears. It purred and looked at her with big, green eyes. Sara yawned, picked up the soft ball of fur, and walked to the bedroom.

Three weeks after that it hatched. Grissom found it the morning after a double shift. He'd been a little drowsy, but this woke him up immediately. It was one of the most beautiful butterflies he'd ever seen; it was a _Polygonia Interrogationis_, also known as the Question Mark butterfly. He smiled at Sara's sense of humour; sending him a butterfly named Question Mark, knowing how much he loved puzzles. He loved the gift, but still hated the fact he couldn't be with her. But there was nothing he could do about it at the time..

Grissom took care of the butterfly for a few weeks, until one night he noticed Nick in his office, looking at one of his shelves.

'Looking for something particular?' Nick turned around as a teenager who was caught smoking.

'No, err, I was admiring your new one.' His eyes flashed from Grissom to the butterfly and he smiled.

'Oh. It is a rare one, isn't it?' Grissom said with a smile of his own. He looked at the terrarium. Nick arched a brow.

'Yeah, it is. You know, I saw one like this once in the wild.'

This time Grissom arched a brow.

'You did?'

'Yeah. I was on holiday around….Maine, Connecticut, in that area. It looked just like this one.'

Grissom sat down in his chair as Nick walked out of his office. He'd left the file he was bringing over on the desk. Grissom looked at the terrarium.

'I miss you..' he murmured and he picked up the file to get back to work.

Two weeks later, Grissom received another little gift. It was a photograph. It contained a smiling Sara, with a big, silver-grey cat with black accents. She looked quite happy, although she still had the same old sadness in her eyes he had gotten used to by now. Sara sat on a couch, the cat was kind of hanging over the back and part of Sara's shoulder. She looked at the creature with love, and Grissom felt a strike of pain that this furry animal got that look instead of him. He sighed. It was a very nice shot; Sara looked lovely. He opened his bottom drawer, and pulled out an old photo frame. He pulled out the backside and wanted to put Sara's shot in there, when he saw something scribbled on the back.

_5120 Dear foam or loan_

Grissom looked at it curiously. It didn't mean much to him, she probably wrote a memo on this photo and forgot she sent it to him. He placed the photo in the frame and looked at his butterfly. Then it hit him.

_Puzzles. It's a puzzle._

He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He unscrambled the letters; it was an anagram. It came out saying _5120 Maroon Leaf Road. _Grissom threw his glasses on his desk and smiled. She had just sent him her address!

Grissom went home with a mixture of feelings in his gut. Love, fear, love again. Next to the feelings there still were a hundreds questions as well. He now had her address, but in which city could he find Maroon Leaf Road? And in which state..? His thoughts went through every place he'd ever been in his life, looking for a town or city where he could find a street called Maroon Leaf road, but he couldn't find one.

He entered his apartment with his head still spun in a thousand different thoughts. When he put his keys on a side table, it suddenly hit him. It happened when he'd looked at the groupshot of the team. Nick stood on it with his arm around Catherine and they were all smiling. When his thoughts went to Nick, he remembered what Nick had said about the Question Mark.

'_I saw one like this once in the wild. I __was on holiday around….Maine, Connecticut, in that area. It looked just like this one.'_

As if his but was on fire, Grissom ran to his computer and searched the net. The typed the address and the computer had an answer soon; Maroon Leaf Road lay in a town called Auburn Woods, in Maine. Grissom smiled, knowing he would now see Sara again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**See chapter one for disclaimer etc.**

**A/N: **Auburn Woods isn't a real village, so I wouldn't recommend looking it up in the atlas. And a big thank you for all the reviews, I'm happy I continued the story. Thanks!

* * *

3.

For the past week, Sara had an anxious feeling in her stomach. If her calculations were correct, the cocoon should've hatched by now, and she knew the photo had already arrived. But there was one thing she'd forgotten about when she'd made up her ingenious plan; she would have no idea when he would come over.. it could be today, tomorrow, next week.. if he would come over at all.

She sighed.

Greys came walking through the hallway and meowed.

'Hey there. What's the matter? Caught a big rat? ' She scratched the cat behind the ears, and walked over to the kitchen.

'Oh, I know what you want.' She said when the cat kept twirling around her legs, riding up against them, purring. She opened the fridge and sought a can of cat food. She cursed a little when there weren't any.

'Great, now I have to go out.' She sighed and went into the bedroom to chance into something appropriate – she couldn't walk into the local pet shop wearing sweats and a flimsy night top.

Dressed in something that would suit for a quick visit to the local pet shop – jeans with a long-sleeved shirt – she walked out of her apartment. She didn't have to take the car, since her house was near the Main Street in Auburn Woods, where all of the stores were located. With her hands in her pockets she strolled down the sandy road. Auburn Woods wasn't big – you could hardly call it a city. It was more a town. A real small community, nothing like the huge city of Vegas. Hell; Auburn Woods in it's totality didn't even occupy the same amount of square feet as the Strip in Vegas alone did.

She sighed.

It was nice being in such a small environment. It helped her to ease her mind a bit. After her visit to her mother a few weeks back, she'd heard a few waitresses in a diner talking about this region, which was known for being peaceful and quiet. Low crime rates, because the only people who lived there were old farmers and people who still seemed to live in the same century as they did in _Once upon a time in the West_. Although Sara liked her technology, she also wanted to go somewhere with the least amount of crime, so the sound of an old Western town appealed to her. She drove here the next morning.

Drowning in her thoughts, she walked into the pet shop. The small bell that lined the door betrayed her arrival.

'Good evening.' The old woman behind the counter, named Annie said. She had long, gray hair that she neatly had put back in a braid and colourful glasses, which were lined out with small pieces of glittering zirconium. Her face was wrinkled, but Sara could see that she used to be very pretty. She wasn't ugly now, she was just.. old, and she wore a lot of beige, which made her look even older. Though her style wasn't what you would call high-fashioned, she was a warm, friendly woman. The first night Sara'd been there to buy her cat supplies, the woman immediately asked her a million questions.

'We don't get new people around here often, certainly not young people like yourself!' she'd stated after the quick interrogation. Sara had liked the woman almost instantly.

Sara smiled at the recollection and wandered into the shop for the cans of cat food. She walked past leashes for dogs, plastic mice and branches with long, glittering ribbons at the end. She rounded the corner and saw a huge rubber spider. Her mind immediately shot back to Gil. When would he be there..? She sighed, shook her head and tossed the spider into her basket, where it knocked over a neat stack build out of four cans of salmon and prawns. Finding al the stuff she needed, she headed towards Annie and smiled.

'So, how are things?' Annie asked.

'Fine, thank you.'

'Your thoughts seemed a hundred miles away there, for a minute. What were you thinking about?' Sara pursed her lips and said:

'Oh, nothing. I'm.. err, expecting a gift to arrive soon, I just don't know the exact date, see. Anticipation is driving me mad.' Annie smiled as Sara handed her the cash.

'Oh, I know what that's like. When my son, Jimmy, was just a little boy he used to wake up at five or six o'clock in the morning, wanting to unwrap his Christmas gifts. Always woke up the entire house with it, I tell you.' Sara chuckled. The woman was so easy to talk to and with. Sara'd never been like that and neither were the people around her. It was nice, to come across someone who told half of her private life to someone who visits her store every now and then to buy various types of canned fish. But then again, in such a small community it isn't that big a deal, of course. That was still something Sara had to get used to, she realized.

'Here's your change, hon.' Annie said, holding out her hand containing a few dollar bills, 'Are you sure everything's okay?'

'Yes, I'm fine. Thank you.'

'Okay, suit yourself.' When Sara was almost out the door, Annie shouted after her: 'I hope that present arrives very soon!'

Sara smiled to herself as she started her walk home.

_I hope so as well._

--

Grissom sat in his hotel room, staring at the woods, thinking of Sara and how happy he would be if he saw her again. He was already in the same town as she was right now, so it wouldn't be that hard to track her down, seeing that Auburn Woods was about the size of only a few football fields.

He sighed and looked at the trees, slowly waving their branches to the upcoming storm. He had a beautiful room with a gorgeous view of the Woods. The upcoming storm waked his anticipation up, but it also made him self-conscious.

_What if this is wrong? What if she doesn't want me here after all? What if.._

'Stop it.' He said. He was kind of startled when he heard his own voice, thinking he'd only reprimanded himself in silence.

_How the hell am I going to make sure she meant this, and wants this to happen?_

He started pacing around the room, looking at all the little knick-knacks it contained. The picture of Sara and Greys was placed on the nightstand, frame and all. He fished it out of the frame and looked at it. First at the front, were Sara was smiling to the big, grey-and-black cat, then at the back, where the presumed anagram was scribbled.

'I really do hope you meant for me to solve that puzzle..' he whispered to Sara' picture. And then it hit him.

Since Sara had been playing her game with puzzles from the beginning, maybe he could fabricate one of his own. A puzzle that would, if solved, give her the exact location of where he was staying. If she'd be able to solve the puzzle – of course she would, she's a CSI! – and, most importantly, if she wanted all of this to happen, they would be reunited again. He immediately got to work, a brand new ray of hope lighting his thoughts.. and his heart. But it needed some preparation.

For starters.. he had no idea where exactly Sara was. He could just ask somebody around town, but in such a small place, word would get around quickly and his plan, so to speak of, would be ruined. How could he find out where his love was hiding, without letting her know?

'Bingo!' Grissom said to himself as he smiled and reached for the phone.

'Las Vegas Police Department, how may I help you?'

'Yes, I'd like to talk to Jim Brass, please.' Grissom said to the receptionist.

'I'm not sure if detective Brass can speak to you now, he's in a meeting at the moment..'

_Yeah, right._

'Just tell him Gil Grissom's calling.'

'Okay, I'll try. If you could hold for a second..'

He heard a few beeps and then he heard Brass' voice coming from the other side of the line.

'Gil, how nice to speak to you! Still alive, I hear. How are things up north?'

'Very well, Jim, thank you. Listen, I need a favour.'

'I'm not going to feed your tarantula, if that's what you want. I never really liked those damn bugs, you know.'

Grissom chuckled.

'That's not it. I took care of that already, no, what I want is for you to look something up for me.'

'Depending on what it is and why, I think that it can be arranged. Tell me.'

Grissom took a deep breath and spoke before he lost his nerve.

'I want you to find out exactly where Sara is living at the moment. I mean the _exact_ location.'

It was silent for a few moments on the other side. Brass sounded a bit hesitant when he spoke.

'Are you sure about that, Gil? I mean.. how do you know-'

'I thought everything through and I know what I need to know. The only thing that is missing right now is the information I'm asking you for,' Grissom interrupted his friend, 'Please.'

He heard a sigh on the other end.

'Okay, fine. It'll take some time though, since I'd have to make a few calls. It would be easier if you could give me a region to search in.' Brass said.

'I know that she is in Maine, in a small town called Auburn Woods.'

'Okay, that'll help. Three guesses to where you are right now..' That made Grissom smile. 'Anyway, I'll give you a call when I've retrieved the current location of your sugarplum fairy.' Grissom's brows went up at that description of Sara, but the image of Sara dressed up as a fairy flashed through his mind and made him laugh. He thanked Brass and hung up.

It took Brass a lot shorter than Grissom had anticipated. After about half an hour his call was returned.

'Okay, listen up. Your girl is currently living at a small apartment complex downtown Auburn Woods called the Glennwood Rose. Paid for it in cash – she knows how to cover up her tracks.. She seems to have driven there, which isn't something you can track down. Plus, she paid for gasoline etc. all in cash. Hard to find, really.'

Grissom had to smile at that. Of course she knew how to get away unseen and stay unseen, she'd witnessed how to do it thousand's of times back in Vegas. But then how..

'So, how did you find out where she is, if she didn't leave any tracks?' he asked. Now he heard Brass chuckle.

'Now, I never said she didn't leave _any_ tracks, my friend. She used her credit card to pay for her shopping at the department store. So I called the manager and asked him about Sara. He told me almost instantly where she was at the moment. Friendly people.. I would hurry up, though. I have a feeling that people are close out there and Mr.. what was his name? Oh yeah, Mr. Sanchez from the store was kind of startled when he heard the police is after Sara. She'll know about it soon.'

Grissom sighed in relief.

'Don't worry. This helps a lot, really. Thanks Jim, I owe you one.'

'Yeah, yeah. Make our girl happy, that'll be enough.'

'I'll do my best, I promise that.'

'Good. And Gil?'

'Hmm?'

'While you're at it.. try and make yourself happy as well?'

And Brass hung up.

Grissom put away his phone and immediately went to work. He had it figured out completely, and with a grin on his face he started writing.

Since he was always the man of poetry – poems, quotes.. even in his love letter to Sara he'd put one of Shakespeare's sonnets – he decided to make Sara a poem, in stead of a puzzle. Well, it was actually a puzzle hidden in a poem.

His feelings started to come out, forming the words to put in the poem and after a few re-writes he had the perfect puzzle-poem.

He was hoping that Sara would read in between the lines, because he'd put so much in there.. most of all, where she would be able to find him.

He put the poem in an envelope and put on his coat. With a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, he walked out of the door, into the beautiful Auburn Woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**See chapter one for disclaimer etc.  
A/N: **This chapter took a bit longer, sorry. My vacation came to an end and there were a million things I had to do, including organizing my own birthday party. But, I finally finished it and here it is!

Have fun!

4.

A faint rumble started to form in the skies above him. Dark clouds were already moving this way. That was one hell of a storm coming up..

Sara's house was lovely. It was a small complex, much more like a big villa, or ranch-like kind of thing than an apartment building.. It had a nice garden, lining a big porch at the front. The garden was a little wild, with poppies, ferns and wild roses everywhere, plus a number of trees Grissom couldn't place by name. He sighed as an involuntary thought crept into his mind.

_I could definitely live here with Sara.._

He quickly shook his head, to get the thought out of his grey mass upstairs, but it wouldn't. He sighed and walked over to the small garden fence. Grissom could see that it had been a nice shade of dark green once.. once. Now, the paint had almost rotten away, along with most of the wood. It was a miracle the planks were still in place – or still standing. He carefully stepped over the fence, because he was afraid that if he tried to open it, he might unintentionally take half of it with him.

A little further into the garden was an old mailbox, also in a nice shade of green. Shall I drop it in the mailbox? Grissom thought, but it didn't really appeal to him to do that. He walked on, 'till he reached the front porch. It was lovely. There was a big swinging couch, with a few rocking chairs and a nice coffee table made out of glass and wood. A cream white sign next to the front door said

THE GLENNWOOD ROSE

in curly, black letters. A few dusky pink roses were painted next to the letters. Very classy, Grissom thought. He was so busy deciding how he was going to get the note to Sara without having to put it in the mailbox, he didn't notice a man approaching him.

'Excuse me, can I help you?' The man had a strong accent, probably Scottish. Grissom turned around and looked at him. He looked friendly with big, green eyes and a long white beard. His light grey suit was of good quality, even though it was at least one or two sizes to small for the man. If he'd worn a red suit he could've passed for Santa, Grissom thought.

'Well, that depends,' Grissom said with a smile, 'Pardon my intrusion, but I have a letter for someone who lives here, I believe. I would like to make sure that she receives it personally, so putting it in the mailbox didn't quite catch my fancy.' The man returned Grissom's smile.

'I see. On which number does he or she live?'

'Err..'

The man raised a brow.

'You don't know?'

'No, sorry,' Grissom apologized, 'maybe you can help me with that? Her name is Sara Sidle.' The man's face seemed to lit up at the mention of her name.

'Sara! Yes, I know. She lives in the upstairs, most south apartment. Number four, that is. Over there, by the window. She's such a nice woman. We all love her, you know. What's your relationship with her, if I may ask?'

'Funny way of asking,' Grissom said, 'Well, let's just say _my_ love for her can't be defined.'

The man raised a brow at that.

'Right. Well, I can deliver it for you. I believe she's out at the moment, because I ran into her in town just now. You won't be able to give it to her personally, if that's what you want..' Perfect, Grissom thought, I can get there unseen.

'No, it's okay. Is it possible that I follow you in and just.. place it in front of her door?' The man seemed to think that through for a minute, before he smiled at Grissom and opened the door.

'That's fine. I'm Ted, by the way.'

'Ted, nice to meet you. Gil Grissom.' They shook hands and Ted got his key out of his pocket to unlock the front door.

Grissom stood in front of Sara's apartment for a minute or two before he finally put the envelope on the floor and slowly pushed it forward, until it was on the other side of the door. He sighed in content and walked away. They all loved her, Ted had said. Why wasn't that hard to believe? Grissom chuckled to himself as he reached the porch again. It was still dry, but Grissom decided to pick up the pace a little. He practically ran all the way back to his hotel.

--

By the time Sara got home from her little trip to the store, the storm had already gotten a lot worse. The clouds were almost black now, placing a dark blanket of shadows over Auburn Woods. Sara was just walking towards the garden fence when the first raindrops started to fall.

'Shit.' She muttered. Three seconds after the first drops had fallen, it had turned into a serious downpour, and by the time Sara had reached the front porch she was soaking wet. With a grim face she unlocked the door and walked inside. Her feet made soft squishy sounds on the stairs and when she saw the door of her apartment, she smiled.

'Finally.' Sara said to herself. She opened the door and her brow furrowed as she saw a white envelope in front of her feet. A few drops had made wrinkled circles in the paper. She picked it up and closed the door behind her. Curiously, she checked it for an address or something on the front, but there was none. With a sigh, she tossed it onto the coffee table and went to take a shower.

After cleaning up and feeding Greys, she saw the letter again. With a big cup of coffee in her left hand, she picked up the envelope and opened it. She recognized the handwriting immediately.

Grissom.

It wasn't a letter, she soon realised. It was a poem. A very strange poem, actually:

_Those who seek shall find –_

_Their keys, their love, something they just left behind._

_For those who lost or left their heart_

_Please seek, we may not be that far apart._

_I've missed you every hour, every day_

_If you feel the same, then please come and find me_

_Where apples are golden and Sunshine is grey._

It left Sara speechless and for a good five minutes she sat with both letter and coffee cup in hand, just staring out the window and listening to the rain that hit it with repeated tickety-ticks. When she found her senses again, she blinked and read her poem again. And again.

'He's here.' She whispered. Greys meowed and jumped onto the couch. Oh, my god. He's really here, she thought. That's why there was no address or anything on the envelope. He.. he must have brought it here personally.

She put the letter down and walked over to the window. The skies were still dark and the rain was still pouring down, but Sara didn't care. There were so many thoughts in her brain, she thought she might faint from it.

_Why didn't he just come and see me? _Was a good example.

_And what did he mean with those last two sentences? How am I suppose to know where they have golden apples and grey sunshine?_

She closed her eyes and rubbed them, the letter falling onto her lap.

'Meow.' She smiled, looked at the cat and scratched it behind the ears.

'I know. I have no idea how I'm going to find him.' She stood up, carefully put the letter back into the envelope and started to walk towards the bedroom.

Sara had trouble sleeping that night. She kept repeating Grissom's words in her mind, hoping the answer would present itself after hours of thinking. Every time the living room clock told her another hour had passed, she sighed, but kept thinking. At about three o'clock she fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

The next day she went into town. Maybe a walk through the woods will help me, she thought. Without thinking, she walked through Main Street. The weather was cloudy and Sara sensed a shower coming along, but she ignored the feeling because it had poured yesterday already – can't happen twice in a row, right?

Orchid Dust, the small but very cosy diner in town was an excellent place for a cup of coffee, along with some thinking. Sara sat down at one of the white wooden tables. A young woman named Gina, whom she knew superficially, came to take her order and chatted with Sara for a second. Outside, the clouds were already turning a dark shade of grey again and Sara softly scolded herself for ignoring reason and acting on the old gambler's fallacy. A minute or three later, Gina returned with the coffee. She put it in front of Sara, with a dish of chocolate-caramel-cookies.

'Sorry, I didn't order this.' Sara said, pointing to the dish. Gina smiled.

'On the house. They're our specialty and absolutely delicious.' Sara raised a brow but smiled.

'Okay, thanks.' She picked one of the cookies and tasted. Gina was right.. they were absolute heaven. Sara had always liked chocolate chip cookies, but this was something entirely different.

She was so absorbed in the heavenly brown cookie-UFO's that she didn't notice Ted Arlington walked towards her table and tapping her on the shoulder.

'Sara?' he tried when he got no response. She jumped in her chair and turned around, coughing.

'H-hello Ted!' it came in between coughs.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. May I join you?' Sara coughed one more time and nodded.

'Yeah, sure. You want a cup of tea or something? Oh, and you've got to try these cookies, seriously. They're addictive.'

'Thank you, but I'll pass. So, how are you?' Sara finished the last bit of her cookie and immediately grabbed another one.

'I'm very well – wow, these really are amazing! – Why wouldn't I be?' Ted shrugged.

'Don't know. I just wanted to inform how you and that guy are doing – now, what was his name..'

'What guy?'

'You know, the bloke that came by the other day and asked me if he could hand his letter to you. He seemed like a very decent man, a bit hazy sometimes, but decent.'

Sara's eyes had gone wide and the cookie in her hand stopped half way to her mouth.

'Y-you're kidding me, right?' she said, quickly composing herself. Ted shook his head. 'Grissom came- you.. you spoke to Grissom?'

'Grissom! That was that fellow's name. Right, so how's everything between him and you? I hope he treats you well. He said something to me about his love for you not being explainable, so my first guess's that it's fine, but you never know, eh?' The rambling Scot made her smile, as did some of his words.

'_.. something about his love for you being unexplainable..'_

'I haven't seen him, actually.'

'You haven't?' Ted raised a brow, 'Well, what's takin' so long, love? It's unfair of you to keep him waiting, you know.' Sara had to laugh at that.

_If only you knew how long he had kept me waiting.._

'No, I'm serious,' he said when he saw her laugh, 'If you take too long, old Sunshine might make a pass at him.' Sara's head snapped up.

'What did you just say?' Ted's chuckle kind of pissed her off, but that didn't really matter to her right now. He'd said something that'd caught her attention and it was far more important.

'Sabrina did say to me she thought he was sexy. He's a bit too young for her, but still.'

'Sabrina Sunshine, she runs the Old Mill Inn, right?' Ted nodded.

The Old Mill Inn was a small hotel in the middle of town. It was built in the old mill, as the name said, and the place was very popular with tourists. The manager and receptionist, Sabrina Sunshine, was in her late sixties, widowed, very friendly.. and grey as a pigeon.

'.. come and find me were Sunshine is grey..' Sara whispered. She stood up unexpectedly, causing Ted to jump in his seat.

'Christ, love. What's gotten into you?'

'Nothing, Ted, nothing. I just.. remembered I have a very important errand to run. Got to go.' She almost ran to the front door, stopped just as sudden as she went and walked back to Ted.

'Did Sabrina happen to tell you in which room her new crush is staying?' Ted thought for a second before answering.

'No, but you could ask her. She knows for sure!' If a persons smile could make ice cubes melt, the smile Sara gave to Ted would have melted the ice caps.

'Ted, I owe you one, you have no idea!' She again ran across the diner and when she was at the door, Ted yelled after her:

'No problem, kid. Good luck!'


	5. Chapter 5

See chapter one for disclaimer etc

**See chapter one for disclaimer etc.**

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit shorter than usually.. First, I've been very, very busy, so my writing time was cut in half. And second.. I felt that this chapter just _had_ to end the way it does. The next one will be longer, I promise.

**A/N#2: **I _love_ the feedback I've been getting from everybody, thank you so, so much! I hope you love the story as much as I love writing it!

Aprecíe!

5.

Sara ran. She ran out of the diner, across the street – almost got hit by a Chevy on the way – and into the park. She ran all the way through the park as well, al the way to Main Street. The Old Mill Inn was in sight already when the rain started to fall again. It turned into a very heavy cloudburst, drenching Sara in the next three seconds.

She didn't care.

Al she cared about was Grissom, and the fact that she knew exactly where he was right now. She was an excellent runner, so she was able to make it through town in record time. Her feet kept slipping away in her slightly too big slippers, so she curled up her toes, causing the slippers to let go. Her feet kept running and her mind made a mental note to buy new slippers tomorrow, as she ran on, bare foot, in the midsummer rain. Wet, brown curls lined her eyes and she felt like her every pore was soaked as she crossed the few feet that were separating her from the Old Mill Inn. Her heart pounded in her chest as her lungs finally noticed she'd been running at high speed for almost a mile. Although she had very little breath left, she couldn't help but whisper.

'Grissom.. Grissom!' Maybe, if they really had the unbreakable bond she once thought they had, he would hear her and know she was coming.

When she finally reached the hedge of neatly trimmed bushes which lined up all the way to the Mill, she slowed down.

'Griss..' she now panted, putting her hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath. By now it occurred to her she'd been running at an _absolutely insane_ pace. The rain still gushed down, creating a small stream all the way down her forehead and droplets were falling from the tip of her nose every two seconds. Sara's heart was still pounding against her ribs by the time she'd caught her breath again, but that had nothing to do with the excessive exercise.

When her breathing pattern had returned to normal, she looked up at the Inn. It seemed cold and bleak. When they had restored the Mill, they'd used it's original colours, in order to give the building some of it's original flair and grace. Now, in the dark shades of the storm, it gave the building a scary disposition, almost ghostly.. Everything was dark and grey, and every shadow seemed to hide a suspicious figure. Next to swing that hung at the left end of the porch, stood a man. Sara thought she'd imagined him first, because there were so many shadows that looked like a person, but when she took a closer look, she saw there really was someone standing there. She started towards the porch and when she thought she was within the man's hearing range, she spoke up.

'Hello, sir? Could you maybe tell me-'

Her jaw dropped as she recognized him – grey curls that seemed to mirror the dark smoke of the clouds, blue eyes with emotions varying from worried to curious, a jaw that hung as low as about her own..

It was Grissom.

She closed her mouth and instantly started to run towards him.

'Grissom!' she shouted, and when he experienced that same moment of realisation, Grissom ran as well. They met halfway to the porch and practically jumped into each other's arms.

There they stood, arms around one another, touching, kissing, the wetness of their tears mixing with the rain that was still gushing down.

'Grissom.. Grissom..' was all Sara could whisper, and she softly shushed her.

'It's okay.. okay. We're together now.'

'But how'd you.. how did you know..?' she stammered. He shrugged.

'I don't know.. I just had this urge to go sit on the porch. Like I was being pulled towards it, by an invisible arm.'

_Unbelievable. He did hear me.._

Sara closed her eyes and bit her lip, hard.

_Please, don't let this be a dream.._

When she opened her eyes again and still saw Grissom's blue eyes looking at her, she smiled through her tears and kissed him repeatedly.

'I'm getting you all wet!' she said in between sobs, kisses and chuckles.

'I don't care.' He kept his arms around her tightly. The world seemed to stop turning, except for the two of them.

'I'm so sorry I left, Grissom, I'm so, so sorry.. I just, I-' He put a finger on her lips and then replaced it with his lips. When he pulled away, he hugged her again tightly and whispered in her ear:

'Please.. don't speak. Just.. stand here with me for a while.'

All the tension, pain, straining, whatever Sara had felt that was hurting fell off of her shoulders right then and there. She relaxed – truly relaxed – in his arms and hugged him back. They must have stood there for five or ten minutes, before Grissom kissed her again and pulled away slowly.

'Well. Who wants hot chocolate?' he asked with a broad smile.

--

She finally made it. She was here now, with him, in his hotel room. Grissom sighed when those thoughts ran through his mind while he was pouring boiling hot water into two cups, already containing the other ingredients for traditional hot chocolate, the way his mother used to make it. He'd already changed into some dry clothes, and Sara was walking around his hotel room – the uppermost suite, a very luxurious one – taking in the "scene" as she was used to do, dressed in one of his old sweatpants and a shirt. He had to smile at the image of her, walking around, studying details.

_Always the observer._

The chocolate was done and, with the cups in hand, he walked towards her. He handed her one and they sat down on the couch. Grissom didn't know whether this would scare her, so he decided to sit on the left side of the couch, giving her some room in case she needed it. If she wanted to come closer, she could and would, he thought.

And she did. He sat down first, and when she followed, she didn't hesitate to sit down next to him, not even leaving one inch of space between them. She let out what seemed to be a very content sigh as she put her cup to her lips. Grissom watched her in silence as she drank, obviously enjoying the taste.

'This is really good, Gil. I mean _really_ good.' She licked her lips and Grissom suddenly felt a bit self-conscious. He looked at his hands when he spoke.

'So, err.. what have you been up to, recently?'

She wanted to set her cup down, but it slipped through her fingers and half of the brown liquid landed on her shirt, while the other half fell onto the carpet.

'Oh, shit.' She muttered, 'I'm so sorry.' Grissom looked at the stain, which spread right cross her chest and he realized he was staring at her breasts. He swallowed, refusing to look at her, and quickly walked towards the small kitchen.

'That's okay.. I'll get something to.. clean this up.'

Sara raised a brow, looked at her chest and then smiled seductively. She stood up and moved her hands to the hem of the shirt, slowly pulling it over her head and tossing it onto the floor. Making sure he was almost on his return to the living room, she walked towards what seemed to be the bedroom.

'Here you g-' Grissom stopped suddenly and looked around the room when he didn't see Sara sitting on the couch, where he'd left her. He spotted the shirt, lying discarded on the floor and when he looked up, he just caught a glimpse of Sara's back while she sauntered into his bedroom. She looked over her shoulder at him, asking if he would come after her with her eyes and when she saw that he did, she disappeared into the bedroom.


End file.
